Oliver and Natasha
by lateVMlover
Summary: This is the sequel to "The Wedding" and focuses mostly on Oliver and Natasha. They will find themselves both questioning and exploring the relationship that has developed between them as they balance their missions with the connection between them. Is this a fling or could it be more? This is the final story in the stories.
1. Chapter 1

**Here is my promised Oliver/Natasha story. Other characters, of course, are in it. However, it will center around them instead of Felicity and Steve. It will be two or three chapters. It will be the last installment in my Arrow/Avengers stories. You really should not read this one without reading "Because I'm Worth It" and all the others. I hope you enjoy the first chapter!**

Chapter 1: What Matters

 _*****Two Months After The Wedding*****_

Oliver smiled at Felicity. He was always smiling at her it seemed. However, today something was going on with her. He thought he knew all her smiles, but this was different. Something was happening with her. They were having a working lunch, and she got a call from Steve. When she hung up, Oliver asked, "What's going on?"

"Steve and I want to have a dinner tomorrow. We want everyone to be there. Can you come? I'm going to call Nat and the rest of the Avengers. Of course, your sister and Roy and Dig and Lyla," Felicity said.

"Of course, I can be there. What's the occasion? You seem too excited," he observed.

"Steve and I wanted to tell everyone together, but you're my best friend. I guess it's okay for me to tell you. But you can't share it with anyone!" Felicity said excitedly. "I called my mom this morning and told her over the phone. My ears are still ringing from her screams."

"So what's the good news?" Oliver asked even though he had a suspicion.

"I'm pregnant. We're going to have a baby," she announced.

Oliver grinned and stood up. "That's fantastic! Congratulations!" he said. Felicity stood up and hugged him.

Felicity's eyes were full of happy tears. "I just can't believe it. I mean I did throw away my birth control pills a week or so before our honeymoon, but I just didn't think…I just can't believe it! We're going to be parents! You're going to be an uncle!" she informed him.

Oliver would never understand how she continued to make him feel so good about himself even as their relationship involved into something else. He'd never been only friends with a woman—only her. "You really are the best friend I've ever had, Felicity. You're going to be great mom, and I hope it's a girl who looks just like you," Oliver told her, kissing her on the cheek.

Felicity beamed at him. "That's what Steve said! I personally don't care as long as the baby is healthy," she said.

"You're happy," Oliver observed.

Felicity nodded. "I didn't know I could ever be this happy," she said. "We were together before we were married, so I didn't know how much more I'd feel afterwards. But he's my _husband_. There's power in that title. It's the oddest thing. I'm his _wife_. It's so great!"

Oliver laughed at her joy. He was so happy for her.

The next night they were at Felicity and Steve's having a dinner party—a rather large one. Tony, Pepper, Bruce, Clint, Sam, Natasha, Oliver, Thea, Roy, Dig, and Lyla were there to celebrate their news. They didn't wait long before telling everyone.

"Felicity and I are happy that you all came on such short notice," Steve said, standing with his arms around her.

"So what's the news?" Tony asked impatiently. He and Pepper had their suspicions, but Pepper threatened him with no sex for a month if he spoiled their moment.

"Felicity and I are going to have a baby," Steve said proudly.

Gasps, cheers, and well-wishes were thrown at them. Their friends surrounded them, hugging the happy couple.

"So how far along are you?" Pepper asked.

"Four weeks. I know you're not supposed to talk about it until the second trimester, but we just couldn't imagine not telling you guys," Felicity said.

"This is so great!" Lyla said with a wide smile. "Sara will have a playmate!"

Dig shook Steve's hand. "There's nothing like being a father. Your entire world is going to change," Dig advised.

"We can't wait," Steve said. He had no family. His parents had died before he'd joined the army. The army and Bucky were the only family he knew. Although Felicity was an only child, she had a mom that would make a great grandma. They both had friends that were like family. However, knowing that he would have a child of his own, one that would take his name and be related to him by blood, meant the world to him.

Sam slapped his shoulder and shook his hand. "So do I get to be godfather? Queen was best man. I think I should get to be godfather!" he teased.

"Ah, no. That would be me!" Tony argued. "Who wants a broke, former vet as a godfather when they can have a billionaire? Besides I have Pepper, who will make the perfect godmother. We're a matched set!"

"You live too far away," Oliver added. "I'm Felicity's best friend. The job will be mine, obviously!"

Felicity and Steve exchanged smiles. This was the best problem to have. Felicity couldn't help stirring the pot, though. "First of all, I'm Jewish. We don't have godparents," she said.

"Cap is Irish Catholic," Clint pointed out. "Since I'm the only one here besides Dig with a stable home life, I'm the obvious choice."

There was a knock on the door, interrupting the good-natured argument. Felicity left Steve with the guys to answer it. It was Thor.

Surprised, she stepped back to let him in. "Thor! What are you doing here? I mean, of course, you're welcome, but you don't have a phone, so we couldn't call you. How did you know we were all together?" Felicity asked.

"Heimdall. He told me that you and Steve had some joyous news to share, so I thought I'd join you," Thor said with his booming voice and wide smile.

Steve walked toward the front entrance, glad to see their friend. He'd not be around since their wedding. "Thor, it's great to see you! Welcome!" he said, shaking his hand.

The Avengers surrounded Thor when he walked into the living room, welcoming him. "You're just in time," Bruce said. "They were about to come to blows over who gets to be godparents."

Thor turned a happy smile toward Felicity and Steve. "You are with child?" he asked.

Felicity nodded. "Yep! We just told everyone tonight. We're so glad you are here!" she exclaimed. She didn't know if she'd ever get used to Thor's presence. It wasn't like anyone else's. When he was in a room, he owned it somehow. It must be the heir to a kingdom thing or an Asgardian thing. Whatever it was, she was still somewhat in awe of him.

"Congratulations!" Thor said, hugging them both. Asgardians were a very warm people. Thor had a tremendous capacity for both love and forgiveness. He still hadn't given up on his brother Loki even after all that he'd done. He was a good friend to have.

"So what do you think? Tell them a billionaire would make the best godfather," Tony said to Thor.

"Godfather?" Thor asked, unfamiliar with the word.

"It's like an honorary uncle who would take responsibility of the child if something happened to the parents. They give gifts at birthdays and Christmas. That kind of thing," Tony explained. "Usually a couple is chosen. The woman is godmother. Obviously, Pepper and I are the best choice."

"Why would they want a tin man when they could have a ruler of the Nine Realms?" Thor asked with a grin.

Felicity groaned as the argument continued.

***** _Oliver and Thea's Place*****_

Oliver brought Natasha back to his and Thea's place. He ignored the fact (as he always did) that Roy was probably spending the night with Thea in her room.

He shut his bedroom door behind her and kicked off his shoes while she sat on his bed, unzipping her boots. "Isn't it great about Steve and Felicity?" she said.

Oliver smiled. "It really is. She's so happy that she literally glows. I thought that was just an expression about pregnant women," he said. He slipped off his shirt and sat on the bed next to her.

"So how many kids do you want?" Natasha asked, trying to sound casual.

Oliver gave her a surprised look. "Are we talking hypothetical or you and I?" he inquired. Even though the feelings were strong between them, they didn't speak much about their feelings or where their relationship was going.

"Hypothetical," she said quickly.

Oliver didn't say anything as he thought about it. "I don't know. I haven't thought about it since I had a close call before the island," he admitted.

"What kind of close call?" she asked.

"A girl I was cheating on Laurel with got pregnant," Oliver said. "But she lost the baby."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Natasha said with sympathy.

"I thought about it sometimes when I was on the island. What if she'd had the baby? Maybe I'd not gotten on the boat. Maybe my whole life would've been different," he said.

"Would you have quit partying and settled down with the baby's mom?" Natasha asked.

"I'd like to say that I would've. But I was so shallow. So spoiled. It took months of torture and near death experiences before I truly began thinking of others. I made some friends on the island that I was willing to die for," Oliver shared. "It was the first time I'd ever risked anything for anyone. As much as I hate the things I was forced to do the five years I was gone, I'm not sure I'd be who I am now without all the ugliness."

"I can understand that. I was trained from a child to be a seductress, a killer," Natasha said.

"I came back and saw Laurel and thought for a split second that maybe she and I could have that life we talked about," he shared. "But there was too much bitterness between us. Then Sara and I were together, but she was even more broken than I was."

Natasha brought up what he hesitated to share. "What about Felicity? Did you think about having a life with her? Does it bother you that she's pregnant with another man's child?" she asked, never one to shy away from the hard questions.

Oliver was taken off guard by her questions. He'd not thought of Felicity that way in months. However, he wouldn't lie to her. "I might've pictured her at one time as the woman I could someday spend the rest of my life with, but it was far in the future. I didn't know when or if I'd ever be ready," he admitted. "But she's much smarter than me. She knew Steve was the better guy for her. I've accepted it. I like him a lot. I'm happy for them. I really am. I felt a twinge of jealousy at their engagement, but I can honestly say I've not thought of her that way in a long time." He paused and bent down to kiss her bare shoulder. "Since I've met you, I've not thought of any other woman."

Natasha felt warm at his words. He was so different from Clint and other guys she'd been with. He was intense about everything, fiercely loyal and protective of those he loved. And his body…well, she loved every inch of it. His scars on the outside were what she liked best. It showed what he'd been through, his strength. When his arms were wrapped around her in bed, she felt treasured. That wasn't a feeling she'd really experienced before. She was falling hard for him, but she didn't want to go there if he was always thinking of what could've been with Felicity. His words reassured her. She kissed him.

Oliver returned her kiss with enthusiasm. Then he pulled back, wanting to know more about her. "How about you? Do you want to have children someday?" he asked.

Her eyes grew dim. A shutter came down over her face. Oliver could almost see it. She pulled back from him, creating physical distance. Then she looked away from him. "It doesn't matter," she said.

Oliver was alarmed by her words and her behavior. "What do you mean it doesn't matter? Sure, it does. I want to know more about you. Is that so wrong?" he asked.

Natasha looked at him and gave him such a sad smile that he felt a pang. "I can't have children. That's one of the many things they took from us when they were training us. You don't want your asset to get knocked up and begin thinking they're a real person or that they could ever nurture anything. We were trained to ferret out secrets, to destroy, and to kill. All for Mother Russia. Nothing else could be allowed to interfere with that," she said bitterly.

Oliver was horrified by her words, but he knew she wouldn't want his pity any more than he did for his own scars. Instead, he pulled her close. "I'm sorry," he whispered in her ear.

She pulled back and gave him a searching look. "Does it matter?" she asked, not spelling it out. He knew what she was asking.

He met her gaze without hesitation. "Not at all," he said. Then he kissed her, and words were lost in the hunger that was always there between them.

****** _Chapter End*****_

 _There will be one more chapter for sure—possibly two. I want to finish Oliver/Natasha and end my writing in the Arrow/Avengers world. I hope you enjoyed this. Reviews are much appreciated!_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Retrieving a Friend

 _******A Few Weeks Later******_

Oliver hadn't heard from Natasha in over two weeks. Since there wasn't a formal arrangement between them, he knew he had no reason to be bothered by her silence. Yet he was.

He missed her, and he worried for her. His preoccupation was noticed by Felicity.

"So what's your deal?" Felicity asked him when she caught him gazing out his office window for the third time.

"What?" Oliver said, turning his distracted gaze toward her.

Felicity lost her smile and looked at him in concern. "Is everything okay, Oliver? You seem like something's on your mind," she observed.

He gave her a sheepish smile. "I'm sorry. I missed what you said. My mind is wandering today," he said.

"I noticed," she said, grinning. "What's on your mind?"

"Nothing very important," he said with a shrug.

"Come on, Oliver. Tell me!" she urged.

"I was just trying not to worry about Natasha. I haven't heard from heard in a while," he admitted. "Have you?"

"No. Maybe Steve has. I'll ask him and let you know," she said.

Oliver felt embarrassed. "Don't bother. She'll call me when she wants," he said, looking down at the papers on his desk.

Felicity frowned, getting up and moving around his desk to stand next to his chair. Leaning against his desk, she looked down at him and said, "Oliver, it's okay to miss her. It's okay to worry about her. That's natural."

Oliver sighed. "We're not really together. I have no claim on her. We just spend time together when she's in town," he said.

"So she's just a hook up? A booty call?" Felicity said, arching her eyebrow.

Oliver felt a rush of annoyance at her words. "Of course not!" he insisted.

"It's obvious that you care a lot about her," Felicity said.

"I do. More than I thought I would," he admitted. "She's…"

"Beautiful, deadly, wonderful in every way?" Felicity listed.

Oliver smiled. "She is pretty amazing," he said in agreement.

"So what are you going to do about it? Be all mopey and sad when she's not here?" Felicity asked.

"What else can I do? Her work is important to her. I can't expect her to stay in Starling City with me," Oliver said.

"Why not? If she loves you, she'll want to be with you," Felicity pointed out. "Or you can go with her. Starling City is a lot safer now a days. Between Steve and Team Arrow, the criminals aren't as bold as they used to be. I can handle work if you took time to be with her wherever she's at."

"I guess that's the least you could do since your husband has made me irrelevant," Oliver said with a rueful smile.

Felicity laughed. "This city will always need the Arrow," she insisted. "But maybe not as much as it used to. However, Steve won't work as much when the baby's born. Neither will I, of course, so take time now while you can!"

Oliver thought about it a moment. Then he made a decision. Why should he always be alone? Maybe he deserved something good for himself.

****** _Boston******_

Bucky Barnes walked away from the burning building with satisfaction. Another Hydra cell burnt to ashes. Since he almost killed Steve a year ago, he'd been floating around the world. His fragmented memories were the only thing he had. His entire world had been stolen from him. His friends, the world he knew, even his honor had been ripped away by Hydra. They turned him into a monster. He was glad he didn't remember all the atrocities he'd committed on their behalf. What he did remember sent him into a blind rage.

A beautiful redheaded woman stood in his path. She looked familiar; he stopped.

"Mr. Barnes, can I speak with you?" the woman asked.

Bucky blinked. She knew his name. No one had called him by name in so long. Then he remembered Steve, his best friend, his brother. He called him by name, and Bucky'd almost killed him.

"I have nothing to say," he said.

"We've been looking for you," she said. "I'm Natasha—a friend of Steve's."

"Go away," Bucky said, walking away from her. Thinking about Steve hurt the most. He'd betrayed him. He'd betrayed everything they had stood for.

"Your best friend has been looking for you. He needs you," Natasha said.

Bucky stopped and looked at her. Despite his self-loathing, he asked, "Is he okay?"

Natasha flashed him a smile. "He's great. He's in Starling City working as a police officer," she said.

Bucky snickered. "Uncle Sam allowed their top soldier to take a civilian job?" he asked, a bit surprised.

"He didn't give them a choice. Like you, he lost ninety years. He was asleep for ninety years, frozen in ice. He only woke up a short time before he found you," she explained. "He's been looking for you ever since he found out you were alive."

"I don't see him now. I see you," Bucky said coldly.

"He got married a few months ago. We looked everywhere for you. He wanted you there more than anything. You were the only one he really wanted there," Natasha said, hoping to get through to him by reminding him of their bond.

"I'll never be the Bucky he knew again. He doesn't need me tainting him," Bucky said bitterly. He resumed his walk.

"He's going to be a father!" she called out.

Bucky paused for one moment. Then he kept walking. He was happy for his friend. The man had been alone too long. Bucky had been his only family for most of Steve's life. He knew how badly Steve had wanted a family of his own. They both thought that after the war, they'd get to settle down. Steve with Peggy. Bucky with whoever caught his fancy enough. It never happened.

Bucky was glad his friend was getting the life he deserved. However, Bucky could never be a part of it. He wasn't the Bucky Steve remembered. Half the time, Bucky didn't even know who he was. When he did, he knew that Steve didn't need to be dragged down by him.

Natasha watched him walk away, not upset by his dismissal. She never thought it would be easy. Just locating him had been one of the greatest challenges of her life. She pulled out her phone.

"I found him, Steve. I found Bucky," she said.

***** _Starling City*****_

Steve's phone rang. He looked down at it. It was Natasha. "Hello," he said.

"I found him, Steve. I found Bucky," she said.

Steve couldn't speak a moment. Then he said, "You did? Really? Where is he? Is he okay?"

"He's fine. He's been destroying Hydra cells. I found him walking out of a burned cell in Boston," she shared.

Steve felt relief course through him. "Give me your location. I'll be there," Steve said.

"I'll text you the coordinates," she said. "He thinks he's too tainted to be in your life."

"He said that?" Steve asked in surprise.

"He did. I thought you should know," she said.

After she hung up, Steve was staring down at his phone when Felicity came into the room. "What's up? Did you get some bad news?" she asked.

"No. Good news. That was Natasha. She found Bucky. He's in Boston," Steve shared.

Felicity smiled. "That's great! I can finally meet your best friend!" she said excitedly.

Steve frowned. "Natasha said that Bucky told her he was tainted. He's not going to be easy to convince," Steve said.

"You can do it. There's got to be some part of him that still feels connected to you," she said. "So Natasha's okay? Oliver's been worried. She's not called."

"She's fine," Steve said. His phone beeped. He looked down at it. "She just sent me the location."

"Do you want me to go with you?" Felicity asked.

Steve smiled warmly at her. "I always want you with me, but I think it's best if I see him alone. Besides, I'd rather you not travel until after the baby is born," he said.

"Well, then Oliver should go with you. He's looking for Natasha right now anyway. He and I decided that he should chase her around for a while," Felicity said with a grin.

"Call him. Tell him to meet me at the airport in an hour," Steve said.

"I'll have the company jet ready for you," Felicity offered.

Steve kissed her. "I love you," he said. "I can't wait for you to know my best friend." He put his hand on her stomach. "I can't wait for our baby to know their Uncle Bucky. But it may take some time for him to come around."

"We'll be here waiting for you both," Felicity said. She pulled out her phone to call their pilot and Oliver.

A short time later, Oliver was there carrying a small duffel bag. He'd come straight to their place instead of the hotel. "Is he ready?" Oliver asked.

"Yes," she said. "Steve, Oliver is here!"

Steve came into the living room, carrying his own small bag. "Let's go," he said. He kissed Felicity.

"Call me!" she said.

"We will," Steve said. Oliver smiled at her and followed Steve out the door.

***** _Boston*****_

They met Natasha in front of a pay weekly hotel. She was surprised to see Oliver with Steve.

"I didn't know you were coming," she said.

"Yeah, well, I wanted to get out of Starling City for a bit," he said easily.

"So he's in this hotel?" Steve asked.

"Yes, he's in room 114," Natasha said. "He's going to be difficult."

"I can handle difficult," Steve said, determinedly.

"Do you want me to come?" Oliver asked.

Steve shook his head. "I think I should speak to him alone," Steve said.

"We'll be outside if you need us," Oliver said. They said nothing to one another until Steve left. Then Oliver said, "You didn't call."

Natasha raised an eyebrow. "I didn't realize I was supposed to," she said.

Oliver looked around, not liking how exposed they were. He grabbed her hand and moved them to the side of the hotel where an alley was located. "I was worried," he admitted.

Natasha smiled. "You missed me," she said knowingly.

Oliver looked intently at her then nodded. "I did," he said softly as he lifted a hand to caress her right cheek. Then he leaned down and kissed her so sweetly that when he pulled back, she looked at him in alarm.

"What's different?" she asked, taking a step back to create some distance. She hit the wall of the hotel.

Oliver put his hand on both sides of the wall, penning her in. "I don't think of you as an occasional hook up. I want more than that from you," he told her. He moved to kiss her again. This time his kiss reflected the hunger he felt for her.

Natasha's arms went around him as she responded to his kiss, unsure of what he wanted from her but powerless to resist. Several minutes of kissing caused both of them to forget about their surroundings. Finally, a need for air pulled them apart. Oliver had that intense gaze on her, waiting for something from her.

"What do you want from me?" she asked him.

"I want everything you have to give. I want us to be together," Oliver said.

"You know I'm not the home and hearth kind of gal," she said, not sure she could give him what he wanted.

"I don't want that. I want you," he replied. "Exactly how you are."

"I'll never be Felicity," she said flatly.

"I don't want Felicity. I want you," he said without hesitation. "You're all I think about these days. Surely, you know that?"

She hadn't. They'd never made time to spell out what exactly their relationship was. He'd hinted; she'd hedged. Neither had come out and said what exactly they wanted from the other. It seemed he was ready to do that. She wasn't sure that she was.

Before she could reply, she noticed men in black fatigues walking to the front of the hotel. When she looked down the alley, she saw more men in black.

They were being surrounded.

"There are soldiers moving into position," she said.

Oliver looked, cursing himself for being so careless. "We have to warn Steve," he said grimly.

Were they coming for Steve or for Bucky?

****** _To Be Continued******_

 _One more chapter should finish this up. Please review! The next chapter will include Steve's confrontation with Bucky.  
_


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the final chapter. Enjoy!**

Chapter 3: A Reunion of Love

 _******Where We Left off—Steve's POV******_

Steve stopped in front of the door that said 114. The friend he'd thought he'd lost long ago was on the other side of that door. Steve was apprehensive. The last time he had seen Bucky, Bucky had almost killed him. At the same time, Bucky had saved him. Taking a deep breath, he knocked on the door. He knew Bucky could see him through the peek hole. He could decide to evade Steve. In the end, Steve would allow him to do that. However, he very much hoped that he would not.

The door opened. His friend really was there in front of him. They both stood and stared at one another in silence for a long moment. Finally, Steve said, "Bucky, I've been searching everywhere for you!"

"Well, you found me," Bucky said, his face devoid of expression. He stepped back, turning his back on Steve.

Steve took that as an invitation and stepped in, closing the door behind him. "Are you okay?" Steve asked.

Bucky turned to face his only friend. Looking at his friend who was unchanged by time almost physically hurt. Steve had gone from being the best friend he protected to his comrade in arms, then his captain. They'd saved each other's lives more time than he could count. The thing about Steve was he _was_ his image. There wasn't a better man alive—at least not in his time. Bucky doubted things had changed that much. Bucky felt dirty in comparison.

"I'm okay," Bucky said, knowing that Steve would never back down.

"Why have you stayed away? Don't you know that I want to be there for you? I woke up after ninety years with everyone I knew gone. Peggy old and bedridden. The entire world so fast and different. Aliens invaded. I barely had time to adjust before I was back in the fight again. Fighting with a new team. I thought you were gone," Steve said. "To find out that you're alive is a miracle. Why are you hiding from me?"

"The Bucky you knew is gone. Hydra destroyed me," Bucky said bitterly.

Steve stepped closer. "Hydra stole from you like they stole from me!" he exclaimed. "You aren't destroyed any more than I am."

"They stole time from you. They stole my soul!" Bucky said angrily.

"You are not responsible for the things they made you do. No one blames you. The Winter Soldier is the one who is dead. You are Bucky Barnes, and you are my best friend, my brother. The only man I want fighting by my side," Steve said earnestly.

"How can you say that?" Bucky asked in disbelief. "I killed people! _Innocent_ people! I was a mindless assassin! I almost killed you. I tried to kill your friends."

"You didn't kill me or my friends. You saved me, remember? That's all that matters," Steve replied.

Bucky knew how stubborn Steve Rogers was. The man had tried enlisting over and over until he'd finally found a way to be accepted. Bucky knew that Steve would never stop pursuing him. He could do something awful to destroy Steve's love and sever their connection. For a brief moment, Bucky considered that. He was married. If he was a real monster, he could hurt the wife.

Disgusted with his musings and hating himself, he turned away, sitting in a chair. He could never knowingly hurt the only person in the world that gave a damn about him.

Steve sat in the only remaining chair in the room. It was across from a small round table where Bucky sat. "I'm living in Starling City. I got married to an amazing woman. She can't wait to meet you. You're going to love her. She's so full of light. She's so brilliant and beautiful," Steve shared, hoping to interest his friend.

"Is she a soldier?" Bucky asked.

"Not like Peggy or Natasha. She's a behind the scenes tech person. She can do anything with a computer," Steve said proudly.

Bucky nodded. "You're going to be a father?"

Steve grinned. "I am. We're having a baby! I hope it's a girl that looks like her. She's an angel," Steve said, obviously besotted.

Bucky relaxed slightly. "I'm happy for you, Steve. No one deserves to be happy as much as you," Bucky said sincerely.

"You deserve it just as much," Steve insisted. "Come to Starling. Be a part of my life—our life. Meet Felicity—that's her name. We want our child to know his or her Uncle Bucky."

Bucky looked dismayed. "No child should be around me! I'm dangerous!" he said, his self-loathing apparent.

"So are all of the baby's honorary uncles," Steve said with a grin. "I'm friends with the Hulk."

That brought a real smile to Bucky's face.

"Oliver, Felicity's best friend, has probably killed more people than you. You won't find any condemnation from me or any of our friends. Please come back with me. Spend some time with us," Steve begged. Oliver had finally confessed to him and Felicity his time as an assassin for ARGUS.

Bucky wrestled with himself, uncertain in the face of Steve's determination and friendship. Before he got a chance to answer, however, he noticed moment on the balcony. He got to his feet. Steve, sensing something was wrong, followed suit. Just as Bucky grabbed his gun, the glass broke.

"Hydra has found me!" Bucky said as he shot the first person that came through the balcony.

Steve turned to face the front door as it burst open. He was glad he brought his shield even though he'd convinced Oliver to leave his hood in Starling City. He threw it hard at the two men that came in. They fell down but weren't unconscious. Steve moved fast, kicking one in the face as his fist came down hard on the other. A gun went off, a bullet pierced his shoulder, swinging him back. Before he could do more than wince, Bucky shot the guy.

"Thanks," Steve said, moving his hand to the shoulder.

"Is there more?" Bucky asked, moving to the door. The hallway seemed clear.

"We should go check on Natasha and Oliver," Steve said grimly.

"Your friends are outside?" Bucky asked in surprise.

Steve nodded.

"Let's stop the bleeding first," Bucky said.

Outside, Oliver and Natasha had taken out four guys in the hotel lobby. Natasha saw another guy coming through the doors. "Watch out!" she yelled, moving in front of Oliver as the man shot his gun at them. The bullet hit her stomach.

Oliver watched in horror as Natasha was shot. He caught her and pulled the gun out of her hand with the same movement. He hated that he'd left his arrow behind. The guy got off another shot, but Oliver moved to the left, avoiding it as he brought up the gun and shot the man three times.

Oliver yelled at the front desk guy who'd been cowering behind his desk chair. "Call an ambulance!"

"It's going to be okay, Natasha. Hang in there," he said to her. He pressed his hand against the wound, trying and failing to stop the bleeding. Fear filled him as he watched the blood escape his hands.

She gave him a weak smile. "I'll do my best," she said.

"Oliver!" a voice called. He turned to see Steve and another man rush down the hall toward them.

"Natasha's been shot," Oliver said. He saw a makeshift bandage around Steve's shoulder. "Were you hit, too?"

Steve waved his hand dismissively. "It's nothing. How bad is it?" he asked, kneeling down.

"It's bad. It hit her stomach," Oliver said worriedly. He looked up at the man standing nearby. The guy's piercing blue eyes took in the scene.

"I bring nothing but death," the man told Steve.

Oliver figured the man was Bucky. "I could say the same thing," Oliver said. "She took the bullet for me."

"She's not as smart as she think she is," Steve said, smiling down at his friend as he ripped off a piece of Oliver's shirt to help stopped the blood.

"An ambulance is coming," the hotel clerk called out.

"Hold on," Oliver said as he watched Natasha begin to fade. Panic filled him. "We can't let her die!"

Steve stood up to call Tony, knowing that he could do amazing things when called upon. Tony answered, so he quickly filled him in. Tony promised to bring help to the nearest hospital. Steve hung up.

Sirens were blaring in the distance. "Police are coming," Steve said. "I'll go out and let them know what's happening."

Bucky battled the desire to flee. It'd been too long since he was the guy waiting around for help or caring. However, he found himself rooted once again to Steve's side.

When the ambulance arrived, Oliver walked with the stretcher, not willing to let go of Natasha's hand.

"We'll meet you at the hospital," Steve told him.

"You got shot, too. Get it fixed or I'm telling Felicity," Oliver said pointedly before climbing into the ambulance with Natasha.

Bucky smirked at him. "Sounds like that guy knows your girl very well," he said.

"That's Oliver Queen, my wife's business partner and best friend. They also moonlight as crime fighters," Steve said, not hesitating to share their secret with his best friend.

"I take it he's involved with your redheaded friend?" Bucky asked.

Steve nodded. "I think he's in love with her, but he's got issues with commitment," Steve said. He pulled out his phone. "Drive me to the hospital while I call Felicity. I'm sure she'll be on the next plane out here."

Bucky wasn't sure how he felt about being swept up in Steve's life so easily, but he seemed powerless to resist his oldest friend.

***** _The Hospital*****_

Oliver paced in the waiting room, unable to sit still and wait for news. They had taken Natasha in for surgery. She'd been unconscious by the time they'd arrived at the hospital. Oliver hadn't felt like this since Slade had Felicity. However, even then, he'd had a faith that she'd be fine. She was special. Oliver never saw her bleeding out in front of him like he did Natasha.

While he paced, he replayed the scene over and over. He knew that she'd taken the bullet for him. Her actions inspired so many emotions.

"It's been two hours! What's taking so long?" Oliver asked Steve.

Steve and Bucky were sitting in the waiting room with Oliver. Tony had sent some specialist that had arrived an hour into the surgery. Tony was on his way with Pepper. He'd been several hours away when Steve had called him.

"You know these things take time. Normally, the longer the better," Steve said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Oliver asked.

"If they come back early, it means she's dead," Bucky said bluntly.

Oliver stepped back, reeling from his words. He turned away from the two men.

A woman's heels could be heard coming quickly down the hall. Steve straightened. It would be Pepper or Felicity. Bucky noticed the change in his friend's body movement and watched the doorway with interests. He was intrigued when an attractive blonde woman wearing glasses and her hair pulled back into a ponytail walked in. The woman looked from Oliver to Steve, relief in her eyes. Bucky watched the relief in Oliver's eyes at the woman's presence and the warmth that came into Steve's.

Felicity's eyes zeroed in on the bandage and sling on Steve's arm. "You were hurt!" she exclaimed. She glared at Oliver, obviously blaming him. "He got hurt!"

When Oliver looked like she slapped him, she immediately looked guilty. "Oh God, Oliver! I'm sorry!" she exclaimed, running to embrace him. Then she turned to her husband. "Are you okay?" she asked him.

"The bullet went through. I'm fine," Steve said, smiling at her. "How are you? I'm sorry you had to fly here."

Felicity, looking horrified, didn't acknowledge his concern about her. "You were shot!" she exclaimed.

"Honey, I'm fine," Steve said, hugging her with his uninjured arm.

"How's Natasha?" she asked.

"We don't know yet. Tony sent in some lady that does some type of accelerated healing. We are waiting for news," Steve explained.

Felicity nodded, frowning. She reached out and squeezed Oliver's hand. "She's the strongest woman I've ever met—even stronger than Sara. She'll pull through this," Felicity assured him.

Oliver gave her a haunted look but didn't respond. Felicity looked at Steve who nodded. Then she took Oliver's hand and led him to two chairs on the other side of the room.

Bucky watched the scene. The bond between the two was tangible. "So that's your wife," he said.

"Yes. Sorry I didn't introduce you yet," Steve said, giving him a rueful smile.

"It's okay. She's intense," Bucky said with a grin.

"Yeah," Steve said. "She has no family except for a mother, so Oliver is really important to her."

"And you're okay with that?" Bucky asked with a grin.

"He had his chance with her and didn't take it. She's mine," Steve said with an uncharacteristic smugness.

Bucky snickered. "I like seeing you like this," he admitted.

Steve put his hand on his shoulder. "I like hearing you laugh. It's been too long," Steve said meaningfully.

Bucky realized he couldn't remember the last time he had laughed. Already Steve was changing him once again.

Across the room, Felicity asked Oliver, "How are you holding up?"

"I've never been so scared. Gut wounds are almost always deadly, Felicity. What if she dies?" Oliver asked, a note of panic and pain in his voice.

"She's not going to die," Felicity said firmly.

"How can you be so sure?" Oliver wondered.

"Because I have faith," she replied. "God has taken enough from you. He won't allow this."

Oliver wasn't sure he believed in God, but he liked the idea that someone was watching over Natasha right now. "I can't lose her, Felicity," he said, his voice breaking. "Not when I just found her."

"You love her," Felicity observed.

Oliver looked at her in surprise. "I hadn't realized it—not really. But you're right. I do love her. I can't imagine my life without her in it," he admitted.

Felicity smiled at him. "You won't have to. When she wakes up, you can tell her how much you love her!" Felicity said, excited at the thought.

"She might not feel the same way," Oliver pointed out.

"Does it matter?" Felicity asked, arching an eyebrow.

Oliver grinned, shaking his head. "No. I'm not giving her up regardless," he said.

"She's very clever, you know. She fooled Tony when they first met. He's never quite forgotten it. Not many pull one over on him," Felicity shared, grinning.

"I'm glad you're here," Oliver said. Somehow Felicity always managed to make him feel better. It was one of her best gifts.

"Felicity, I have someone I'd like you to meet," Steve said, calling her back to his side.

Felicity flashed him a guilty look and got to her feet. "Oh, I'm so sorry! I'm being rude!" she exclaimed, moving toward Steve and Bucky.

"It's okay, doll," Steve said, smiling warmly at her. He reached for her hand, pulling her to his side, his good arm going around her. "Bucky, this is Felicity, my wife."

Felicity gave Bucky a smile that was so full of warmth that he blinked a moment before replying and holding out his gloved hand. "I'm so glad to finally meet you!" Felicity gushed as she shook his hand.

"You, too," Bucky said. "Congratulations on your nuptials and the baby."

He didn't think it was possible, but the mention of the baby caused her smile to stretch even wider. Her hand went automatically to her stomach. "We hope you'll be around to meet the baby," she said, giving him a pointed look.

Steve laughed, hugging her to him. "Told you she was special," he said to Bucky. She knew what it would mean to him to have Bucky in their life.

"You were right," Bucky said in amusement.

"Now that we found you, don't think you'll succeed in escaping again. I know what you look like now. I can find you," Felicity boasted with a smug grin.

"She's not lying," Oliver agreed. Then his eye was caught by the appearance of the doctor. Tony was with him.

"When did you get here, Tony?" Steve asked.

"How's Natasha?" Oliver asked.

"I came in the same time Felicity did," Tony answered, glancing at Felicity. "Didn't you tell them?"

"I got distracted," she said sheepishly.

"Ms. Romanoff pulled through the surgery very well," the doctor said. "We were able to stop the bleeding and removed the bullet. She'll be moved to a room in about twenty minutes."

"Thank you, doctor!" Oliver said in relief.

"See, I told you she'd be fine!" Felicity said with a smug smile. She hugged him. "Everything's going to work out. You'll see."

An hour later, Oliver saw Natasha finally open her eyes. Clint had arrived and was waiting with him. Felicity and Steve moved to the waiting room since the ICU only allowed two at a time. The doctor was confident she'd be moved from ICU before the day was out. They were just being cautious.

Natasha smiled at Oliver and Clint, who were on both sides of her. "My two favorite guys. I'm a lucky girl," she said.

"How do you feel?" Oliver asked, squeezing her hand that he hadn't let go of since he'd moved into the room.

"Thirsty," she said.

Clint moved to grab her some water. "Here you go," he said, helping her sit up to drink. It was a slow go as she winced with every movement. Clint moved the bed up slightly to aid her.

"Man, it feels like I got hit with a dozen bullets," she complained.

"I can't believe you took a bullet for this guy!" Clint admonished. "Have I taught you nothing?"

Natasha grinned. "What can I say? He's prettier than you!" she teased.

"I'm glad you're okay. Laura was going to come, but I told her to wait to see how you're doing," Clint told her.

"I'm glad she waited. I'm fine," Natasha insisted.

"Who's Laura?" Oliver asked.

"My wife," Clint said with a smug smile.

"What? You're married?" Oliver asked in shock.

"I told you that you didn't need to be jealous of Clint," Natasha said, smiling. It had come up a time or two when they were working with Oliver. Oliver had a hard time sharing. He learned to share Felicity, but he never was easy with the bond between Natasha and Clint.

"You didn't tell me he was married!" Oliver exclaimed.

She gave a very Russian shrug. "Not my secret to tell," she replied.

"I haven't even told the guys," Clint said. "So keep it to yourself. Protecting my wife and children is more important to me than anything." The fact that he was telling Oliver said more than anything could how much he thought Oliver was a permanent part of Natasha's life. She gave Clint a smile, conveying her thanks.

"Laura is amazing. You're going to love her," Natasha told Oliver.

"I'm going to go tell everyone you're awake," Clint said. He bent down and kissed Natasha, whispering, "Oliver has been a basket case. Go easy on him, Nat. He's a goner."

Natasha flashed Clint a smug smile as he pulled back. Oliver said to him, "Can you wait a few minutes before telling the nurses that she's awake? I want some time with her."

Clint nodded and left the room.

Oliver wasted no time, moving and kissing her. Natasha's tired, foggy brain was shocked with adrenalin as he kissed her much differently than Clint. When Oliver pulled back slightly, he rested his forehead a moment against hers. "I was so scared," he admitted.

Natasha moved her hand to his cheek. "I'm okay. I'm not going anywhere," she assured him.

Oliver sat back in the chair, so that he could see her better. "I can't believe you took a bullet for me," he said.

"You would've done the same for me," she said confidently.

"In a heartbeat," he replied. "I love you, Natasha. I don't want to spend another day away from you. I want to go on missions with you. Then when you're not working, you can come be with me in Starling City."

Natasha was caught off guard at his words. However, she wasn't one to back down from anything. "Are you sure? My life isn't an easy one," she said.

"I don't care," Oliver said stubbornly. "I don't want to lose another day. Life is short enough."

Natasha flashed him a grin as the nurse came and interrupted them.

Two days later, Oliver was pushing the wheelchair she was in as they were leaving the hospital. Predictably, Tony had sent a limo. The driver had the door open, waiting for them.

Oliver took her hand and helped her out of the chair. "Your chariot awaits," he said, grinning down at her. The past two days had moved so quickly. He'd refused to leave the hospital. Felicity had left yesterday with Steve and a reluctant Bucky. Although Oliver was happy for Steve, he could only seem to focus on Natasha. Whatever Tony's friend had done had pushed her recovering at a remarkable rate. Tony said in another year, she would've been able to heal Natasha in an hour. Oliver was impressed.

Natasha took his hand and walked toward the car. She went in first with Oliver sliding in next to her. She gave him an impish smile. "I think I forgot to tell you something important," she said.

"What's that? Does something hurt?" Oliver asked anxiously.

She shook her head. "No. I'm fine. But I forgot to tell you something," she said as she put her arms around his neck.

"What?" Oliver asked, smiling at her. He was so glad she was feeling better.

"I love you, too," she told him.

Oliver grinned. "You do?" he probed.

"I do. And I'll move to Starling City," she said.

"Really? I can move to New York if that's what you want," he said.

"I wouldn't want you to leave your home," she said.

"I would. You're worth it. I wasn't ready before. I thought it was me, but now I know it was because Felicity wasn't the right woman. I was waiting for you," Oliver confessed.

Natasha let his words fill all the empty places inside her. The little girl who had never felt the love of a parent finally found a home. "I've been waiting for you for a long time," she said, kissing him.

Oliver was careful of her injury as he kissed her back. Keeping her safe and happy was his new mission. It was one he knew he'd enjoy.

***** _The End*****_

 _I hope you enjoyed this final tale. There won't be any more Arrow/Avenger stories. I'd love to hear your thoughts, so please review! Thanks so much! All three of these chapters will be posted in the final chapter of "Because You're Worth it." However, I included a bonus scene at the end if you want to go check it out. I did so because that story focuses on Steve and Felicity, so I thought the story as a whole should end with them. I'll be posting it by tomorrow._


	4. Chapter 4

I wanted to let you know that I posted a short follow-up to this story called "Never a Widow". If you go to my profile page, you can find it. I will probably write one more in the next month or so.

Thanks!

Amy


End file.
